Confió en Ti
by Rushersita02
Summary: Partí antes de tiempo de este mundo, no recuerdo nada sobre mi vida en la tierra. Me asignaron ser el guardián de un chico, para poder estar entre los vivos como un fantasma y recordar quien fui, aunque… él y sus amigos tienen algo especial… creo que fueron parte de mi vida.


** Hola, me presento mi nombre es Giovana, soy nueva en esta pagina y bueno como verán voy empezando con esta pequeña historia que no es mia si no de la escritora que por cierto la conoci por Facebook y bueno me permitio que la subiera aqui, si quieren saber algo sobre ella tambien tiene cuenta aqui y su usuario es "Franzcita" tambien deben de saber que ella casi no tiene tiempo de actualizar y pues bueno, ojala les guste y tambien debo aclarar que subire historias por parte mia.**

**Espero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Big Time Rush o cualquier mención de estos, pertenecen a Sony Music, Nickelodeon y Scott Fellows **

* * *

1

**Ciudad**

_**Primera revelación, la compañera vidente de Carlos.**_

Las luces de la ciudad de San Francisco se ven hermosas durante la noche, la adoro, la puedo ver durante horas y no cansarme. Desde donde habito puedo observar muchos lugares, pero este tiene un encanto único que atrae mi atención.

Aquí es donde vive la persona que me asignaron, un chico, bastante reservado. Desde hace unos días que lo he estado observando, buscando la manera de ayudarlo, aunque me parece que es imposible… siendo realista no sé cómo hacerlo, es callado y casi no tiene amigos. Añadiendo ese detalle que tampoco recuerdo sobre relaciones humanas, esa es la razón por la que debo estar todo el tiempo con él, así comenzare a recuperar todo lo que perdí al traspasar _la barrera_.

Él duerme en este momento, mañana debe ir a la escuela. Es algo que sé, porque oí un remoto pensamiento con un enorme sarcasmo y desprecio. Mientras descansa yo estoy fuera del edificio en que vive con su familia, un lugar acogedor, siempre siento calidez aquí.

Dustin, mi guía, me dio reglas sencillas para seguir; No perderlo de vista – desconozco la razón, pero es la más importante–, protegerlo si hace algo que ponga en riesgo su vida y no interferir en la vida de ninguna otra persona, a pesar de que esté en peligro, sin importar la situación.

La primera no la estoy cumpliendo, pero él duerme, nada malo le puede pasar… espero. La segunda no sabría como ejecutarla si llegase a pasar, soy un fantasma en esta Tierra. La tercera, cuando la menciono me pareció injusta, aunque rápidamente explico que es destino de una persona, llega su momento. Un proceso en el cual no debo interferir…

Observo el cielo y oscuras nubes se ciernen sobre la ciudad, la cual tiene una quietud poco normal. Decido caminar unas calles más abajo, y mientras lo hago, una chica, como de la edad de Carlos, viene corriendo, con miedo. Ella tiene un largo cabello castaño con mechones rojos, con ropa estilo rockero, no es muy alta… pobre, esta misma situación ya la vi hace unos días. Siento empatía por aquellos que deben dejar la vida a una edad tan joven. Al momento de pasar a mi lado ella me mira directo a los ojos, causándome una, indescriptible, y desagradable sensación. Es extraño porque nadie puede verme. Pasa rápidamente, se esconde tras un contenedor de basura en un sucio callejón, unos segundos después aparecen dos chicas de mal aspecto, alcanzo a divisar que una de ellas tiene una pequeña cuchilla escondida en su mano. Pasan por fuera del callejón sin notar a la chica castaña, está a salvo por ahora…

Con eso decido regresar a vigilar a Carlos, ya que no creo poder soportar ver otro asesinato a sangre fría si la llegaran a encontrar. Puedo escuchar cómo se queja el latino, los pocos días que llevo a su lado noté las constantes pesadillas que tiene, él sufre por alguien o algo.

Durante las mañanas Carlos tiene problemas para levantarse, él debe tomar medicamentos muy fuertes para dormir, y de todas formas apenas logra descansar. Con cuidado y mucha paciencia su madre viene a despertarlo para la escuela. Cursa su último año de preparatoria, no es exactamente un buen estudiante, sus calificaciones son bajas.

Camino junto a Carlos por la calle hacía su escuela. Es el primer día que lo acompañare a clases, cuando Dustin dijo que estaría junto a él, estuvo enfermo y no asistió a la escuela. Me preocupa que sea tan callado, siempre con un semblante triste adonde vaya. Hoy es una de esas mañanas lluviosas, a mi me encantan. Aunque él no se ve feliz, bajo su paraguas veo como suspira y su aura se torna oscura de inmediato. No sé si se encuentra molesto o deprimido, es indescifrable, no puedo oír sus pensamientos, jamás puedo.

Llega a su casillero sin prisa, y tan rápido como está ahí aparece en el lugar un chico rubio. El sábado que pasó lo vi en casa de Carlos, creo que su nombre es Kendall, y son amigos.

"¡Arriba el ánimo, Carlos!" Dice con entusiasmo, mientras levanta ambos pulgares. "Sólo Garfield odia los lunes." Explica, es agradable este chico.

"No los odio." Contesta de manera cortante, azotando la puerta de su casillero. "Ve a molestar a otro lado, Kendall." Y con eso comienza el trayecto a su primera clase. Su amigo luce herido con el comentario, me cuestiono si Carlos siempre ha sido así. Con un amigo tan alegre, lo dudo.

Me quedo al final del salón, mientras él ya esta soñoliento con el seminario que está dando el profesor, no lo culpo, podría jurar que escucho 'aburrido, aburrido, demasiado aburrido para prestar atención…'. Sus compañeros están de la misma forma, una chica de cabello azabache rizado, que está sentada al final, ya se quedo dormida. El sonido de la puerta abrirse hace que dirija mi vista hacia allí, frunzo el ceño al ver entrar a la misma chica castaña que se escondía anoche en ese callejón.

"Señorita Stone, llega tarde." Dice el profesor, con autoridad. Ella se ve incomoda.

"Lo siento. Tengo una nota." Contesta en voz baja. Y con cuidado se la entrega al docente, él la deja sobre su escritorio y le señala que tome asiento. 'Lucy…' escuche, no estoy seguro de donde o si yo mismo lo pensé.

Ella observa hacia el final del pasillo, quedándose petrificada a la mitad del. Está viendo donde estoy sentado ¿Me puede ver?, nadie más aquí lo hace, ni siquiera Carlos. Me levanto lentamente, la voz del profesor exigiendo que tome asiento rápido, para continuar con la lección, la saca de su estado de aturdimiento. 'Mi imaginación juega conmigo' piensa con desesperación. E incluso puedo sentir su respiración desigual, algo malo está pasando con ella y yo también lo estoy sintiendo.

"¿Lucy?" esa es la voz de Carlos, se oye preocupada, cierro los ojos. Dustin jamás me explico esta clase de cosas, ni siquiera si ocurrían. "Señor, Morgan." menciona y siento una mano en mi hombro.

"Debemos irnos." Ese es Dustin. "Ahora" y cuando vuelvo abrir mis ojos ambos estamos en una gran pradera verde, sin fin… "No tome en cuenta eso." Comenta a sí mismo, mientras niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué paso, Dustin?" pregunte, tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, cuando me levante del frondoso césped. Toda mi alma palpitaba. Él no contesta. "¡Dustin, explícate!" grite enojado por la nula respuesta, que no me entrega.

"Te encontraste con una persona que tiene una conexión contigo…" dice lentamente ¿Cómo es eso?, creo que él nota mi ignorancia. Y vuelve hablar. "Te seré sincero, no estoy seguro de cómo pasan esas cosas, existen miles explicaciones posibles… tu no recuerdas nada y eso es normal, pero intenta mantenerte alejado de ella." me aconseja.

"¿Por qué?" necesito saber todo lo que podría pasar. Dustin suspira con pesadez.

"Es… complicado… es posible que le hagas daño si ella no controla bien ese don que posee." Finalmente dice. Mi misión se volvió más difícil, porque al parecer Carlos conoce a esa chica ¿De qué forma mantendré distancia?

Al regresar a la Tierra vi a Kendall conversando con Carlos, mientras transitaban por uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Reviso mi entorno, antes de acercarme a ellos. No deseo tener que pasar por lo mismo que hace un rato.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" pregunta el rubio a Carlos. Cuando presto atención a lo que hablan.

"Se desmayó, y tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias." Responde con tristeza, y Kendall se detiene al ver ese mismo semblante sombrío que siempre refleja él.

"Carlos, ella estará bien. Tal vez fue una descompensación, o cansancio, pero nada grave…" dice. "La visitaremos al salir de clases." Sugiere. Son buenos amigos, por eso su preocupación.

"Pensé que… pasaría lo mismo…" mi alma se sintió rígida y pesada con esa pequeña frase cortada. Agua comenzó a rodear los pasillos, ninguna persona se percata del extraño fenómeno que está ocurriendo… empiezo a caminar con dificultad hacía los chicos, tengo miedo, como nunca antes había sentido.

La silueta de ellos se aleja con rapidez, y la sensación de pesadez continúa, el agua es espumosa, como si fuera de mar, ya está llegando a mi cintura, intento correr pero pronto me hundo, quiero salir a la superficie pero no logro llegar, no la encuentro. Necesito a Carlos… solamente él puede ayudarme.

Entro en un raro estado inconsciencia y cuando despierto estoy a la orilla de una playa, calma, aunque en el horizonte se ve una tormenta "¿Quién eres?" pregunta alguien tras de mí, volteo para ver a la chica castaña. Yo niego con la cabeza, sinceramente, no sé quien soy ó quien fui. Me percató que no está ocurriendo lo mismo que en el salón de clases.

"¿Dónde estamos?" me pregunto que le ocurrió a ella luego de ese encuentro.

"Pensé que tu sabrías…" responde mientras observa hacia el horizonte "No sé cómo llegue y la razón de por qué estoy aquí." Explica.

"¿Recuerdas algo sobre ti?" yo no lo hago, es una de las consecuencias de traspasar _la barrera_.

"Me llamo Lucy Stone, tengo diecisiete años… vivo con mis padres y mi hermano menor…" empieza a decir, ella no está muerta. Aunque hay algo que le molesta, duda sobre quién es. "Tuve un accidente, y desde entonces sufro lagunas mentales, y descompensaciones como la de hoy." termina de explicar en un tono suave.

"Lo siento." Digo.

"No lo sientas, hubiese preferido morir en ese accidente…" suspira, ya sabía que ella tiene dudas. "Tengo tantos problemas, yo… quería el lugar de mi amigo." Dice en un tono sombrío.

Cuando ella termina de hablar una luz brillante nos rodea ambos, tapo mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho, hasta que la luz no es molesta. Ahora nos encontramos en el mismo pasillo antes de que el agua me llevara a ese lugar. Pero hay algo diferente, ella es como un fantasma aquí. Qué raro. Además esto no es un sitio del paraíso.

Escucho la voz de un chico -detrás de la puerta de un casillero-, que de inmediato llama mi atención. "Creo que recuerdo esto." Susurra Lucy. "Quizás… fue el día que la ciudad tuvo un apagón." Oscuridad… cuando él cierra puerta y veo su rostro, soy yo… estoy hablando con ella.

"Terminaremos el proyecto hoy." Dice mi yo, que aun vivía. "Esta tarde, en la playa."

"Odio biología." Se queja la otra Lucy. "Le avisaré a Carlos en el último periodo, no pretendo trabajar en esa cosa todo el fin de semana."

"Bien…"

Este es un recuerdo… el primero que logré recuperar; conocí a Lucy en vida, yo morí, al parecer yo era ese amigo, ella quería estar en mi lugar… ¿será esa la razón por la que puede verme?, bueno quizás no. Pero hay algo que no comprendo ¿por qué ella escapaba de esas personas anoche, si no desea estar viva?, todo es tan confuso.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Gracias por Leer (:


End file.
